Ken Masters vs Lars S3 EP4
Ken Masters vs Lars Season 3 Episode 3 (Street Fighter vs Tekken) Intro Ken Masters vs Lars is ZombieSlayer23's 3rd episode of his 3rd season of OMM's. It stars Ken Masters from Street Fighter vs Lars from Tekken. It's Street Fighter vs Tekken! Pre Fight Ken did one last uppercut on Ryu, knocking him out. K.O!!!!!!! Ryu screamed one last time as he fell to the ground, knocked out. NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVAL! Ken was instantly teleported to an Airport. Ken thought for a moment. Wait. He never had a rival in an Airport? His rivals were either Rufus or Ryu... Strange. Ken landed on the pavement of the airport and looked around. Ken heard something above him.... Ken leaped backwards right as Lars nearly smashed Ken's head into the ground. Ken grunted and punched his boxing gloves together. Ken knew this guy! He had been in the Street Fighter X Tekken Game! But how did he get in Street Fighter??? He must've glitched into the game! Ken: How did you get in this game? Lars: That is none of your concern, but I will say anyways. All of the Tekken people have agreed to try and destroy all of the Street Fighter fighters, so we will be the ultimate game. Their has been 2 Street Fighter vs Tekken fights after the decision has been made. Heihachi and Kuma knocked out Cammy, but they ended up killing Chun Li. Ryu and you killed Kazuya and Nina.... Ken was angry now. Ken: Well, you're about to go in flames just like Kazuya and Nina! Lars put his fists together and bared them. Lars: Show me. MAY THE BEST FIGHTER WIN! FIGHT! FIGHT! Lars lunged at Ken, but Ken quickly did a fire uppercut on Lars, sending him into the air. Lars used this as an opportunity. Lars started falling into the ground and grabbed Ken's head. Lars slammed Ken's head into the ground. Ken quickly tripped Lars to the ground and started rapidly kicking into the air. All the kicks hit Lars, sending him tumbling backwards. Ken then did another uppercut on Lars, sending Lars flying into the air. Ken fired several hadokens at Lars, but Lars dodged them and leaped behind Ken. Lars kicked Ken in the face, and then delivered a punch in Ken's gut. Lars rapidly started punching Ken in the face, Ken trying to fight back. Ken felt it. The Pain. The Anger. Ken: AHHHHHHH! Ken punched a hard punch in Lars' face and Ken turned into Violent Ken. Violent Ken smirked and kicked Lars in the face. Violent Ken then ran in front of Lars in mid air and punched him in the gut, and smiled. Violent Ken had his Ultra Combo charged. Violent Ken punched Lars in the face, rapidly kicking or punching him everywhere. Violent Ken then started rapidly uppercuting him. And guess what was on Violent Ken's hands? Fire. Violent Ken used the fire to start burning Lars. Lars screamed in pain as he started to burn, and Violent Ken delivered one last kick in Lars' gut, sending him flying far far away. K.O!!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ken Masters!!!! Category:"Street Fighter vs Tekken'' themed One- Minute-Melee's Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees